pretty_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Country Generation II: Land of Miracle
is the first title of reserve Pretty Country series on Nintendo 3DS. It is also the only Story of World game to take place in the past, away from the modern rural setting and aspects of previous titles. It is one of a few Pretty Country games which the Player cannot marry. 'Plot' Hundreds of years ago, the Kingdom of Miracle and the Reality Land were friendly places, joined together by a tunnel underneath the mountain that separated the kingdoms. The prince of Miracle Land began fighting with the Duke of Reality Land as the time went on. Each Ruler claimed that their place was better, and it created more and more tension between the two kingdoms. As the rulers continued to fight, the Selfish Empire grew more and more restless. When the fighting didn't stop, a King named Oz punished the two monarchies by banning two lands that once connected them. Generations have passed, the town's have very little interaction now, but still remain bitter to one another. As an aspiring idol, the player is eager to begin his/her new life on a new farmland. When travelling on the mountain, the player falls off of his/her house after nearly colliding with foxes, and forget which town he/she was supposed to live in! Heinrich, Prince of Miracle Land, and Real, Duke of Reality Land - each will tell the player a bit about their own, and it will then be up to the player to decide which town he/she likes best. After picking a location, the player will begin his/her new life there, and attempt to mend the relationship between the two locations. 'Features' *The player can choose between Miracle Land and Reality Land. They can also move to the other village at the end of each season. *Character customization have two options: only hair-style and clothing. There is no way to change own hair color and accessories. *The player cannot get married, only be able to become friends. **As a result, they cannot have children. There are also no rival marriages. *There is a plane that connects between two locations as a way of transport between the two lands. *New animals to raise like Alpaca and Bee. *When visiting a villager or if someone comes to visit, the music changes depending on the villagers' race. **A quiet, accordion theme plays for Germanic **A soft guitar accompanied with accordion for Latin characters **A quiet, piano and flute theme for Nordic characters **A soft bagpipe theme for Anglo-Saxon characters **A cheery accordion and piano theme for Slavic characters **A slow, gentle harp music for Asians *''A New Miracle'' is the first game where the indoor BGM changes as time goes by, the second being of World: Rainbow Village. 'Land Maps' There are five different Land Maps to choose from in . Each map offers a unique layout of the Land, offering different benefits and favoring specific skills. Only one land can be chosen when starting a new game, and cannot be changed once selected. *The Miracle Land specializes in Farming and Fishing. *The Reality Land specializes in Foraging and Mining, though the player can still have farming system. The house interior is decorated to match the theme of chosen land. This includes furniture, wallpaper and flooring. The exterior of the house is the same regardless of map choice. Category:Games